2005
Here's what happened in 2005. January * January 3 - Another Clear Channel station, KAQQ in Spokane, flips to progressive talk. * January 4 - On the first anniversary of the launch of The Ed Schultz Show, Democracy Radio issues a press release announcing that the show had broken Rush Limbaugh's record of 56 first year affiliates, by hitting the 70 mark - including the XM and Sirius satellite networks. * January 10 - WLS in Chicago becomes even more conservative as the station releases night talker Jay Marvin, who later resurfaces on KKZN in Denver. * January 17 - WCKY Cincinnati, OH) drops "real oldies" and launches liberal talk format with Jerry Springer in late mornings. * January 17 - Another Clear Channel outlet, WXDX in Detroit also goes progressive, and picks up Springer's show, Nancy Skinner in mornings and the new WDTW call letters. * January 18 - Saga's WKVT (1490AM) in Brattleboro, VT drops Limbaugh, O'Reilly, etc. and flips to liberal talk. * January 20 - The third Clear Channel convert in a week, as WWRC (1260AM) in Washington, DC drops sports for liberal talk on Inauguration Day. * January 20 - Clear Channel really likes progressive talk. For now. * January 28 - Entercom's WJCE (680AM) in Memphis joins the liberal talk fray as WWTQ. February * February 3 - The long-rumored debut of KTLK Los Angeles. * February 4 - Jay Marvin does fill-in gig on KKZN. He starts permanently on February 28. * February 4 - KPOJ is looking for a local voice. * February 9 - KCCT (1150AM) in Corpus Christi, TX goes liberal talk. * February 24 - Rumors are swirling again in Texas. This time in Austin at KOKE. * February 24 - The dreaded Danny Goldberg era commences at Air America. * February 28 - KPLY (1230AM) in Reno shifts from sports to progressive talk as KJFK. March * March 8 - Lizz Winstead departs from Unfiltered and Air America. * March 14 - Thom Hartmann begins his long run at WPTT (1360AM) in Pittsburgh, and temporarily lands on KRSN (1490AM) in Santa Fe, NM, displacing Bill O'Reilly and Sean Hannity (former affiliate KTRC is airing Franken as part of their full-time Air America simulcast). * March 17 - San Antonio completes the Texas trifecta. Clear Channel's Hot 92.5 (KHTY) becomes KRPT, sans Air America. Has another signal in the market claimed their programming? Hmm... * March 21 - Another Texas liberal talker. This time, KXEB Dallas. * March 24 - Air America announces Jerry Springer will join the network effective April 1, replacing Unfiltered. * March 29 - The Santa Fe shuffle, as the Air America feed departs KTRC for sister station KVSF (1400AM). KTRC will simulcast Albuquerque talk station KAGM. * March 31: HBO airs documentary about Air America Radio: "Left of the Dial" on the network's first birthday. April * April 1 - Goodbye Unfiltered, hello Jerry. And Rachel Maddow gets her own early morning show. * April 4 - Hello, Quad Cities! WKBF Davenport, IA drops classic country for liberal talk. * April 4 - Another new station, this one in Warren, OH at 1570AM WANR. * April 11 - Air America makes what turns out to be a crummy exclusivity deal with XM, effective in May. * April 13 - KPOJ gets their local show, as they ink Thom Hartmann to join Heidi Tauber for morning drive.KPOJ Adds Hartmann For Local Mornings. * April 14 - Rumors of progressive talk in Chicago heat up as WAIT is set to become WCPT, with undisclosed format so far. * April: Gary Krantz named president of Air America Radio. May * May 2 - WJMP (1520AM) in Kent, Ohio (Akron area) jumps on the progressive talk bandwagon, with a full feed of Air America. * May 2 - Stephanie Miller gets an L.A. flagship station at KTLK. * May 5 - After months of rumors, WCPT brings progressive talk back to Chicago. * May 5 - WOIC in Columbia, SC gears up to flip from sports to liberal talk. * May 9 - Add WYOS in Binghamton, NY to the list, flipping from conservative talk. * May 19 - A very messy station power struggle results in the group leasing WANR in Warren, OH to be locked out of the building, as the station drops liberal talk and switches to right-wing religious fundamentalist programming. * May 29 - Chuck D bounces back from the cancelled Unfiltered for his own weekend show, On The Real. * May 31 - "Radio Free Ohio" invades Akron, via WARF. The station initially is without the Air America programming currently on WJMP. June * June 8 - Democracy Radio spins off The Ed Schultz Show to a company owned by radio executives Randy Michaels and Stu Crane. * June 13 - Saga Communications completes its purchase of four stations in Ithaca, NY, and immediately flips one of them, WNYY, to progressive talk. * June 26 - Two liberal talkers are too many in Akron, as WJMP picks up WARF's former FOX Sports affiliation. * June 26 - The Bill Press Show debuts, picked up by [Left. July * July 7 - Fresno gets progressive talk, on CBS Radio's KFPT. * July 12 - A 1500-signature petition drive convinces WYNK Baton Rouge to pick up progressive talk format. * July 18 - KOMY Santa Cruz picks up Air America. * July 21 - Another Santa Cruz-area liberal talker debuts, this time KRXA, owned by Hal Ginsburg and talk show host Peter B. Collins. * July 25 - Entercom's WSMB New Orleans goes liberal talk. * July 26 - Bronx News reports that Evan Montvel-Cohen, former chairman of Air America Radio, had loaned money to Air America from the Gloria Wise Boys and Girls Club, of which he was then director of development; current owners of Air America denounced the deal and paid back the money August * August 1 - Current, the new cable television network partly owned by Al Gore, makes its debut. * August 1 - KTHO (590AM) in Lake Tahoe, NV drops Air America. What little of it they aired, that is (Franken in overnights). * August 4 - New sign-on KKNS (105.9FM) Missoula, Montana launches with progressive talk format. * August 10 - Air America goes Cajun as KEUN Eunice, LA switches to liberal talk. * August 10 - That mysterious liberal talk station in the Mojave Desert, KSZL, picks up the Air America feed. * August 11 - Air America issues a statement on the Gloria Wise controversy. * August 17 - San Antonio finally gets its much-rumored Air America affiliate, as KTXX-FM pick up the feed. * August 27 WRVC in Huntington, WV is added to the liberal talk roster. September * September 4 - WLTQ in Charleston, SC drops liberal talk for adult standards. * September 6 - WTWK in Burlington, VT goes 24/7, as it moves from 1070AM to 1390AM. * September 6: KQDS Duluth, MN adds Air America. * September 8: Air America brings Thom Hartmann into the fold, starting Air America Syndication. * September 11 - WHJJ Providence realizes that replacing local talkers with Air America was unsuccessful, announces they will drop the programming. * September 12 - KPTK Seattle replaces Morning Sedition with Stephanie Miller. * September 15 - Sheldon and Anita Drobny announce their intention to bring liberal talk programming to stations in smaller communities, the genesis of Nova M Radio. * September 20 - Air America announces the completion of their new studio complex on Sixth Avenue in New York City. * September 20 - Ed Schultz announces his 100th affiliate, on WTAR in the city of his birth, Norfolk, VA. * September 22 - Air America starts controversial 'Associates' program. * September 29 - Ed Schultz announces his show will be on Armed Forces Radio starting October 17. * September 30 - WHAT in Philadelphia drops its two Air America shows - Franken and Rhodes. The station switches back to African-American talk, and undergoes a sale and two more format changes over the next couple of years. October * October 3 - WDOD in Chattanooga, TN makes its long-rumored move to liberal talk. * October 3 - KSAC drops Air America programming for other liberal hosts], such as Stephanie Miller, Ed Schultz and Thom Hartmann. The network announces that they will move to Entercom's KCTC on November 1. * October 3 - KTRC and KVSF swap programming again, bringing Air America back to KTRC. * October 7 - Katherine Lanpher departs The Al Franken Show. * October 13 - KXXT in Phoenix sold to Communicom, a religious broadcaster, for $20 million. * October 17 - About face! Armed Forces Radio changes its mind about Schultz. Schultz lashes out at the Pentagon. * October 25 - Infinity Radio announces it's post-Howard Stern plans, with David Lee Roth, Adam Carolla and Rover. And something called "Free FM." * October 28 - WELY in Ely, MN joins the Air America fold. * October 30 - Al Franken beats Rush Limbaugh in San Francisco and Portland in 25-54 demographic. November * November 1 - Air America's Danny Goldberg declines to renew Marc Maron's contract. * November 1 - Democracy Radio folds, Tom Athans named Executive VP at Air America. * November 2 - Radio One launches talk syndication arm aimed at African-American listeners. First signing is Al Sharpton. * November 7 - Armed Forces Radio will carry Ed Schultz after all. * November 13 - Al Franken's "The Truth (With Jokes)" will debut at number 1 on the New York Times' nonfiction best seller list. Also, that day's edition of the Times claims that Air America is looking to raise Rachel Maddow's profile. * November 24 - San Antonio ain't big enough for two liberal talkers, so KRPT flips to country. * November 29 - Air America announces new morning lineup, effective January 3, 2006, splitting Rachel Maddow and Mark Riley into two shows. December * December 1 - Nancy Skinner announces her departure from WDTW in Detroit, possibly to run for Congress. * December 6 - Al Franken added to Armed Forces Radio. References Category:Timeline